Fathers
by Jeff Morris
Summary: Any man can sire a child. Being a father, however, is something special. This is a sequel to "Date Night".


_This is an amateur, non-commercial story, which is not produced, approved of, or in any way sponsored by the holders of the trademarks/copyrights from which this work is derived, nor is it intended to infringe on the rights of these holders. And so it goes._

 _This is a sequel to "Date Night"._

FATHERS

"Ah, Mako. Come in." Tenzin gestured toward the chair opposite his desk. "Pema says you asked to speak with me."

"Uhhh, yes sir. That is, if you have the time." Mako looked distinctly uncomfortable as he settled into the chair. "I…wanted your advice on something."

"I always have time for our friends." Tenzin smiled as Pema slipped in with a tea tray and slipped back out again. "What can I do for you?"

Mako took a deep breath. "It's about Katara…not your mother, Korra's Katara," he quickly added.

"I thought as much. You're much too young for Mother," he chuckled.

"Oh, no sir! Nothing like that! I would never…" Tenzin raised a hand. "Sorry, sir," Mako continued. "I just…well, you know how I've gone over to Korra and Asami's house every so often to watch Kat for them."

"They're very appreciative," Tenzin nodded. "Their schedules are very fluid and last-minute."

"I don't mind," Mako blurted. "I mean, Kat's a wonderful little girl. She's always so happy and…" He smiled slightly. "Well, I enjoy taking care of her, that's all. It's not a problem."

"All right." Tenzin poured himself a cup of tea and sipped at it. "So what's troubling you?"

Mako hesitated. "It's nothing," he said, shaking his head. "I shouldn't be bothering you with it."

Tenzin offered his guest a cup. "Well, you're here and you're clearly upset about something. You might feel better if you talk about it."

"Maybe." Mako glanced down at his cup, gathering his thoughts. "Well, the other night I was over there. Korra and Asami were there too, and we were playing with Kat. She's learning how to walk, you know, and I was encouraging her to come over to me." Another smile crept across his face but quickly faded. "So she reached me and fell into my arms, and I gave her a big hug…"

"And?"

Mako closed his eyes. "She called me 'Daddy'."

Tenzin nodded. "I see."

"I mean, I've never encouraged that," Mako hurriedly added. "I've always tried to be 'Uncle Mako' or something. I wouldn't ever…" He sighed and fell silent. "I feel guilty," he finally concluded.

"What about?" Tenzin asked.

"Well…I'm not her father, sir. It isn't right."

"Really?" Tenzin set his cup down. "Mako, how many times a week are you over there to see Kat?"

"Four days, sometimes five," Mako admitted after a moment.

"And how many pictures of Kat do you have in your apartment and at your desk?"

Mako looked up at the ceiling, silently counting. "Quite a few," he finally conceded.

"When Katara called you 'daddy', were Korra and Asami present?" Mako nodded slowly. "And did either one of them raise any objection?" A shake of the head this time. "Well then," Tenzin concluded. "I would say congratulations, Mako. You're a father."

"But sir, I wasn't…I mean, you know what I mean…" Mako protested.

Tenzin leaned back in his chair. "You know, my father once said something that I've always tried to remember. He pointed out that Ozai sired two children, but no one would ever clam he was a father to either of them. It takes far, far more than that, believe me." He smiled and shook his head. "Pema and I have been blessed with four children, none of whom are remotely alike. Every day brings new challenges and frustrations for me…but I wouldn't trade them for anything.

"Mako, you took care of your brother for years. You've watched after your friends when they've needed you. Suyin still talks about how you just walked in and took charge of Opal and Bolin's twins. Being a father is in your soul. Katara can sense that. She knows even now that you'll always be there for her. That is a precious gift you've given to her, and in return she's giving you something that will never fade, only grow stronger with time."

"What's that?" Mako asked quietly.

Tenzin smiled. "Love."

Mako nodded and looked away, embarrassed. "I don't want Korra and Asami thinking…"

"If that concerns you," Tenzin cut him off, "then you need to sit down and discuss it with them. Personally, as I said earlier, I think that if they had any objections they would have voiced them long before now. They consider you a part of their family, Mako. I suggest you not only accept it, but embrace it."

Mako nodded again and rose from his chair. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate your seeing me. You've given me a lot to think about."

"You'll be fine, Mako. I have faith in you." Tenzin bade the younger man farewell and watched him leave.

Pema appeared in the doorway. "Everything all right?"

"Oh yes." Tenzin rose and embraced her. "Apparently Katara called him 'daddy'."

"I didn't think your mother liked them that young," Pema teased. "That boy needs a family," she said after a moment.

"With any luck," Tenzin replied, "he'll realize he's already found one."


End file.
